


Supply Run

by mXrtis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fluffy as hell and gay as hell.<br/>--<br/>Poe did a last once-over of his ship and set his helmet down, next to BB-8. He ran a hand through his hair and scanned the crowd. He locked eyes with Finn, who was jogging towards him. It was an unspoken tradition, Finn would always see him off before he went anywhere that required him to be away from the base for more than a day. However, as time went on, Finn started coming to say goodbye <i>every</i> time he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Run

Poe did a last once-over of his ship and set his helmet down, next to BB-8. He ran a hand through his hair and scanned the crowd. He locked eyes with Finn, who was jogging towards him. It was an unspoken tradition, Finn would always see him off before he went anywhere that required him to be away from the base for more than a day. However, as time went on, Finn started coming to say goodbye  _ every  _ time he left.

Poe ran out to meet Finn, save him a bit of leg work; his physical therapy had been going wonderfully but Poe still worried. About what, he wasn’t certain. His train of thought cut off as Finn wrapped him in a tight hug. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and hooked his chin over Finn’s shoulder. He smelled clean and soft, like soil and the air after rain; after months of being on the base his hair had started to grow out. He still wore Poe’s jacket, Leia often commented on the fact that he never took it off.

Poe stepped back, then stood up on the balls of his feet, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Finn’s lips. 

“I gotta go, BB-8 ‘n’ I are gonna head out soon,”

“Wait!” Finn grabbed his wrist loosely, “Poe. Poe Dameron. What did you just do?”

“Sorry, shit, I should’ve asked you before I did that…” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No, no it’s okay. Just,” Finn gestured with his free hand, “What did you  _ do?” _

“I…” the sudden realization hit him that Finn probably had no goddamn idea what a kiss was, “I gave you a kiss.” Finn brought a hand up to his lips and ran his fingertips over them.

“A kiss?!” Finn grinned, showing all his teeth. Then he cupped his hands against Poe’s cheeks and gave a series of quick kisses to Poe. He pressed several to Poe’s cheeks, one to his forehead, and finished with one on his lips. Finn practically bounced in place and let out a happy noise.

“I really gotta go, Finn, but I’ll be back soon. It’s just a supply run.” He sprinted back to his ship and put his helmet on. BB-8 beeped excitedly at him.

“Well, I’m not sure if I’ve got a boyfriend now. But, he did kiss me.”

BB-8 rolled around his feet; Poe laughed, “Now let’s get going.”


End file.
